What's in a name?
by geminisoul
Summary: Ikkaku leaves Renji a note that causes him loads of trouble. CUTE RenjiXRukia! Not really an AU, I suppose. Hey, in my little world, it could happen!


TITLE: What's in a name?

AUTHOR: girlinthecurl03  
RATING: PG-13 for drinking, violence, language and a little sexual reference  
PARING: Renji and Rukia  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. But I sure wish I owned Renji.

SUMMARY: Ikkaku leaves Renji a note that causes him loads of trouble. Not really an AU, I suppose. Hey, in my little world, it could happen!

-----------------------------------------

"Oooiiiii! Renji-san!"

Renji stumbled forward as Ikkaku slapped him hard on his right shoulder, grinning like an idiot from ear to ear. Renji growled in response and turned to face the bald Shinigami, arms crossed angrily over his broad chest.

"I am not amused, Ikkaku. Now what was so damn important that I had to 'Drop everything and run right over!' as you so nicely put it in this note that was left on my desk?"

He pulled a piece of crumpled paper from his pocket and waved it under Ikkaku's nose.

"Pff, you have been working too hard lately Renji. You need to relax and enjoy your last bits of freedom before the babies come and you find yourself up to your elbows in dirty diapers and snot rags!"

"Idiot! You are being ridiculous. I have work to do and Rukia expects me home early tonight so we can finally decide on what to name--"

Renji was interrupted as Ikkaku disappeared then suddenly reappeared behind him. He shoved Renji towards the nearest empty barstool, refusing to take no for an answer. As he forced a reluctant Renji to sit down, he yelled at the bartender.

"A round of shots for everyone here! My treat! In honor of the proud father-to-be!"

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses to Renji, shouting out congratulations.

"Well, maybe just one drink wouldn't hurt…"

Oh how wrong he was.

Rukia violently kicked her stepping stool over towards the kitchen counter, snarling in fury. _Fucking Renji was supposed to be home fucking hours ago! Where the hell is he!_

She carefully stepped onto her stool, mindful not to bump her bulging belly against the edge of the counter. _He should be here doing this for me goddamnit! I'm too fat! _She thought darkly as she picked up a clean water glass from the counter, gently putting it in its proper place in the cupboard. She couldn't take them sitting out any longer! She had washed the dirty dishes this morning, like she always did, then he was supposed to come home in the evening and put them away. But it was fucking one o'clock in the morning and he wasn't home yet. _Bastard._ she seethed as she put the dishes away.

Renji crept silently up the hallway, putting his hand lightly on the doorknob and pressing his ear against the door. His breath whooshed out in a thankful sigh of relief. It was quiet inside, so she must have gone to bed. If he was lucky, he could sneak in, pretend that he had just had so much paperwork to fill out, and that would be that_. I hope. _He prayed silently to himself, squeezing his eyes shut as he slowly turned the doorknob.

Rukia froze when she heard the telltale squeak of the doorknob being turned and she gripped the ceramic coffee cup tighter in her small fist. _So, he finally decides to come home, does he?_ She gracefully stepped down off her stepping stool, grabbing a ceramic soup bowl as she went, and stood in front of the kitchen sink, waiting.

Renji turned and ever so carefully closed the front door with out a sound. He exhaled sharply and turned around to tiptoe to the bedroom only to find his wife standing in front of the kitchen sink, waiting for him. _Shit._

"Oh, hey Rukia. Wow, I didn't know you'd still be--"

He cut himself off as a coffee cup suddenly came flying at him and he yelped sharply, ducking just in time. It shattered against the door behind him, the tiny pieces raining down on him. _So, she's in one of those moods._

"Where. The. Fuck. Have. You. Been!" she hissed, advancing on him, the hand holding the soup bowl raised threateningly high in the air. He scrambled away from her, sliding around the kitchen table, managing to put it between himself and his crazed wife.

"I was just finishing up some, er, paperwork and then Ikkaku came in needing to talk about something or other and he just rambled on and on and on that idiot and I just couldn't…"

Renji tried to explain, hands spread innocently before him. He watched her warily as she lowered the soup bowl, every muscle in his body taut and on guard as she approached him. He remembered the last time he had let his guard down when she was like this. She had been holding a frying pan then. His shoulder still ached from that incident. She came to a stop in front of him, then stood up on her tiptoes, almost like she was going to kiss him. He impulsively bent his neck so that she could reach his lips, and he suddenly found her tiny fist gripping a handful of his shirt collar tightly. She yanked him down to her with surprising strength so that his mouth was mere centimeters from hers. _Mmm…maybe she's in that kinda mood tonight._ he purred to himself, puckering up.

And out of the blue, her open palm connected with his cheek, a resounding slap sending her reeling backwards. His hand shot to his cheek in shock as Rukia dissolved into tears before him.

"You've been drinking!" she shrieked, hurling the soup bowl at him. She wanted to beat his face bloody with her fists, take his arms and shake him until his fucking eyeballs fell out of his head! Fortunately, her aim was off as her vision was blurred by tears and the bowl only skimmed his cheek before it smashed against the wall behind him. _Well, at least she doesn't have anymore ammunition._

"How dare you, you inconsiderate bastard! We were supposed to pick out names! Nii-sama stopped by tonight and if you could have only seen the look on his face when I told him that you weren't home! Then he made some snide remark about how I should have stayed at the Kuchiki manor instead of marrying you! Idiot! Dumbass! You selfish bastard! I oughtta…"

Renji watched suspiciously as her violet eyes widened, and he kept himself on guard just incase she decided to throw anything else that she could get her hands on. Her fingers curled around her belly in astonishment and Renji's heart leapt in terror.

"Rukia! Is something wrong--?"

She stepped forward and grabbed his hands.

"Renji, feel!"

She cried in delight, pressing his palms against her abdomen.

And then he felt it. A tiny flutter. He dropped to his knees in front of her and pressed his cheek against her swollen tummy, where he was promptly kicked in the face by one of the tiny beings living inside of Rukia. She giggled and threaded her fingers through his bright hair, pressing him closer. He sighed, a small smile playing on his lips as he felt another swift kick, this time against his hand.

"I think they are fighting!" he whispered in shock, looking up at Rukia.

"I bet she's kicking his ass." she replied smugly. He laughed exuberantly, placing kisses all over her belly.

"I was thinking about the name Hisana, after my sister."

She brushed her fingertips lightly across his forehead, smiling down at him. Renji stood and drew her close to him, stroking the outline of her face.

"I like that." he replied. She tilted her head back and he bowed his head to capture her lips with his. He pulled away and sighed, tucking her head beneath his chin and hugging her fiercely.

"I was thinking that maybe…Ichigo would be a nice name."

"Yes, I like that."


End file.
